WO 2008/033911 describes dental composition comprising organogelators, product and methods. A suitable and preferred class of organogelators is that of amino sugars, including linear amine sugars and cyclic amino sugars.
EP2108663 relates to a hydrophilic polymerizable monomer that is used mainly for dental material and that has a plurality of polymerizable groups; a polymerizable composition containing the polymerizable monomer; and dental material using the composition, such as dental primers, bonding materials, cements, and composite resins.
EP2112177 relates to a composition, suitable for a dental composition containing a polymerizable monomer having at least two polymerizable groups and at least two hydroxyl groups; and water.